living in the past
by tadashifandomgirl
Summary: It's before Baymax and the accident at the university ever happened. It's not a Hidashi fiction it's just two brothers being brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Living in the past.

**A/N This is my first fan fiction ever so if it's bad it's cause I still need work. Please read and review but don't make the comments rude like "wow you really are bad at writing" I prefer postive feed back that could help me further my writing and if you liked it please follow and favorite thanks and sorry that its so short. \(-)/**

Ever since Tadashi Hamada first laid eyes on his little brother Hiro he vowed to protect him from any danger.

As Hiro grew Tadashi knew he was something special. Hiro was smart, way smarter then he should have been for a 6 year old; he already knew all the colors and could count all the way to a hundred and would show off to the other student. His teacher had suggested putting him in a higher grade to give him more of a challenge to aunt Cass. So Hiro had started 1st grade that same year and already many kids thought he was strange, but Hiro knew that he would be ok because Tadashi would protect him. One day after a day at school Hiro and Tadashi were walking home when they noticed a group of kids staring at them.

"Onee-chan those are the kids from my class." Hiro said as he tugged on Tadashi's sleeve.

"Do you want to go say hi?" Tadashi asked while ruffling Hiro's hair.

"Yes!" Hiro chirped and he began to run over to them. Tadashi stayed back not wanting to seem over protect by following behind him, as he watched he noticed the kids were starting to get a bit of a attitude with Hiro and they didn't look to happy to see him. Suddenly the bigger of the kids grabbed Hiro by his shirt and raised his fist as if he was going to punch him. Tadashi didn't even think twice before he started running towards them.

"HEY!" he yelled. "Let him go!" The kids looked up at Tadashi who was in a full sprint running at them with his fist clenched tightly. Two of the kids took a step back looking slightly worried about what he was going to do.

"Stop him" The bigger kid yelled at his friends. They looked at each other then started to run towards him. It didn't take long for Tadashi to take them down thanks to the age and strength difference, it only took a few killer punches to the stomach to knock them down, and right after he finished he ran towards the kid who had knocked Hiro to the ground and was now kicking him in the gut while screaming some pretty rude stuff about how he needs to stop being such a nerd and show off. Before the kid even noticed that all his friends were on the ground in pain Tadashi had grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground and was now kicking him in the stomach.

"You leave him alone. He never did anything to you!" Tadashi screamed. Little arms wrapped around Tadashi's waist and he swung around thinking it was one of the kids trying to stop him but when he looked down he notice it was Hiro who had a few dirt marks and scratches on his face and arms. His wide brown eyes were filled with fear and tears.

"Stop Onee-chan." He whimpered as he tugged on Tadashi to walk away.

"Hiro..." Tadashi looked back at the kid who he had just beaten the crap out of. "I'm sorry… are you ok Hiro?" Tadashi kneeled down to Hiros height and looked him over for any serious damage. But Hiro was to shaken up to get checked over; sure he was ok but scared. He fell to his knees and hugged Tadashi while crying his little heart out. Tadashi gave him a gentle hug back and used soothing words to calm him down. It had been twenty minutes after they were suppose to get home and aunt Cass was probably at work freaking out. Tadashi got up and took Hiro's hand.

"Come on let's get home before we really make aunt Cass worry." Hiro looked up at Tadashi and gave a small smile as one last tear crept down his cheek making a tear mark along his dirty face.

"What about them?" Hiro asked and Tadashi looked back at the boys who were slowly starting to get back up. Tadashi looked at the ground giving it a thought if it was really worth helping the kids who just beat up Hiro.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Tadashi yelled. The boys quickly looked up, in fear.

"Y-yeah.." a boy stuttered. "We wont say a word about this just stay away from us."

They ran over to the bigger kid laying on the ground and helped him to his feet while quickly making a fast yet slow escape. Tadashi looked down at Hiro.

"They'll be ok," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok. Do you think aunt Cass will be mad?"

"No I think she will understand why we were so late after I explain it to her." They picked up their bags that they had dropped during the fight and started there walk home.

"Hiro why did they start to pick on you." Tadashi asked already knowing the answer but just wanting to make sure. Hiro looked down at his hands.

"Well…" he started." Because they say I'm too young to be in there grade and that I should just go back to the one I was in before." Tadashi raised his head knowing there would be more kids like them coming after Hiro for something he didn't ask for or even understand.

"Onee-chan why do people say I'm weird?" Tadashi looked down at Hiro who stared at him with curiosity.

"Hiro it's nothing to get worked up about," he said. "You're perfect the way you are there just jealous of what you have."

"What do I have that they don't have?" he asked.

"Brains." Tadashi chuckled. The walk home was slow and the whole way there they talked about what they had done during school. They also talked about Tadashi's idea to build a little robot, which made Hiro really excited.

"Onee-chan your going to make the best robot ever." Hiro gloated.

" Hey I wouldn't say it like that." Hiro looked up and smiled at Tadashi, and Tadashi smiled back.

"I love you Onee-chan." Hiro said

"I love you too, Hiro." Tadashi wrapped his arm over hiros shoulder and stared up the street to the lucky cat cafe. He was filled with confidence to build a robot and had many ideas floating around in his head that he couldn't wait to get down on a piece of paper.

**chapter one end.**


	2. Chapter 2 true happiness from a fight?

Its three years later and Hiro is starting middle school as a nine year old. Teachers are amazed at his smarts, and more and more students are getting irritated with him. At least once a week Hiro is beat up for being different and Tadashi is always there to save him. But as Hiro has gotten older his attitude has taken a wrong turn. He is still into making bots with Tadashi but instead of wanting to make helping bots Hiro just wants to make bots that fight. Tadashi is worried about this destructive behavior and just hopes it's a phase that he is going through. One day after they had both finished school on there way home Hiro notices a sign advertising bot fighting.

"Onee-chan, can we go see a bot fight?" Hiro begs. Tadashi looks at the poster then to Hiro.

"Hiro I don't think that is what you should be into at this age. You should be focusing on school."

"But I'm always a head of the classes curriculum, why cant I just see one. I won't ever ask to see another please Tadashi." Hiro knew that when he begged using Tadashi's name instead of Onee-chan he could almost always get his way. Especially when he also used his big brown eyes to help.

"Fine, just one." Tadashi sighed. "But you have to promise me that this will be the only one."

"I promise." Hiro's face lite up with a smile. " I love you Tadashi."

"I love you too, Hiro" Tadashi hated how easily he gave into Hiro but he cant help it when he always wants to make sure his pride and joy is happy. Later that night Hiro and Tadashi told Aunt Cass they were going to the park to play some games and that they would be back in a hour or so. As they started their walk Tadashi realized he had no Idea where the fight even was.

"Hiro we cant go if we don't know where it's at."Hiro pulled out a piece of paper and stuck it in front of Tadashi's face.

"Don't worry so much Onee-chan. I knew you would never look it up for me so I did it myself." Hiro smirked. Tadashi dropped his head slightly and sighed. He was hoping Hiro hadn't done that so they wouldn't have to go. Tadashi sometimes forgets how Hiro knows him as well as he knows Hiro, and even though it was probably a good thing he hated it when it came to situations like this.

"Ok so where is it at then?" Tadashi asked.

"It's deep downtown." Hiro said looking at the piece of paper.

"What, Hiro no we cant go all the way downtown it will take us a hour just to make it there." Tadashi said with shock.

"But Tadashi you said we could go!" Hiro yelled.

"We could if it wasn't all the way downtown." Hiro looked down in disappointment and anger.

"Fine lets go home then." He pouted. Tadashi made a sigh of relief and they started to head back home. When they walked through the door Aunt Cass was just finishing up her cleaning.

"Hey, what are you guys doing back here so early," she questioned. Hiro walked past her and up the stairs without saying a word. "What's wrong with Hiro?" she turned and looked at Tadashi.

"We were playing a game and he started to lose so he just gave up." He said. "now he's pouting because I won." Aunt Cass gave a little chuckle.

"Maybe next time you could let him win." She suggested. Tadashi didn't want to let Hiro win on convincing him to go see a bot fight. Hiro didn't need that kind of influence at such a young age. Tadashi started making his way for the stairs and up to hiro and his shared room.

"Hiro I'm sorry that we couldn't go bot fighting but trust me it's not something you should be into." Tadashi walked into the room to find no one was inside. He looked under the bed in the bathroom, the living room; everywhere but there was no sign of Hiro.

"Darn, don't tell me he snuck out to see the match." Tadashi headed downstairs and out the door.

"Tadashi where are you going now?" Aunt Cass called before the door closed.

"I left something at the park." Tadashi yelled back.

Hiro was just reaching the building where the match was being held. There was music pouring out the building and multi colored lights flashed in the windows of the old run down wear house. People were cheering and you could faintly here the sound of metal hitting metal. Hiro entered the building and for a second couldn't see anything due to the blinding lights but as his eyes slowly adjusted he saw two bots both about 18 inches in height fighting they had weapons attached to there arms which were used to disassemble the other bot. Hiro made his way to the front to get a better view of the action since his short stature wasn't going to help him when being in the back. The ring looked like a thing sumo wrestlers would fight in. At the opposite side of the ring from each other sat two different people both holding controls and trying to concentrate on not losing. Hiro turned his attention back to the bots fighting. He studied the way they fought and how they were put together. Thanks to helping Tadashi with his inventions Hiro knew about robotics and if the ones in the ring were put together correctly. Hiro was glad he had come to see the fight it was much better then helping Tadashi with making a robot that's purpose was to help people all night but deep in Hiro's subconscious he felt a bit of guilt for running away like he had. Tadashi was probably freaking out running around up and down the streets while aunt Cass patiently waited inside the café in case he would come back. Hiro was starting to worry about his decision what would happen to him when he got home, would aunt Cass ground him from all his robot building or worse have Tadashi pick his punishment? Suddenly the fight was over and Hiro blinked back to reality he didn't even get to see how it ended. Bot's arms were on the ground away from the body that lay in front of its owner who looked down in horror. The guy across from him was on his feet cheering with the crowd. Hiro really wanted to experience a joy like that one that isn't a joy from getting good grades on all his tests, but one that came with accomplishment of doing something never done before at his age.

Tadashi was walking on unfamiliar roads as he headed more into down town san fransokyo his pace was fast hoping he would have caught hiro still walking to find his way to the fight. As Tadashi passed by a group of people who looked like they meant trouble. He heard one talk to the other about a bot fight happening not to far from where they were. Tadashi turned on his heel up to the group. They jumped slightly when he whipped around like he had.

"Where is that fight at?" he asked trying to stay calm and act tough. The people in the group looked at one another.

"Why should we tell you?" the man with a dragon tattoo on his arm asked. Tadashi paused then held out a small amount of cash he had gotten from helping aunt Cass in the café. The man smiled and took the money from Tadashi.

"You see that alley over there?" the man pointed out a dark alley just across the street. " You take that until the end, turn right and follow the sound of music and metal clanging."

"Thanks" Tadashi growled. Hiro better be down there because he just gave away all his earnings. Tadashi thought as he walked down the alley. It was dark almost to dark to see your own hand in front of your face, it took all Tadashi's senses to make sure he wouldn't step or run into anything. When it seemed like a dead end he started to here music. He lightly felt along the walls to the right until he reached the end to an open parking lot to an old wear house. The music was deafening as Tadashi walked into the building. He pushed through the crowd making a few people angry but he really needed to get to the front to try and find Hiro. People began cheering as the announcer started the next battle.

"Ok, ok everyone calm down. We have a new contestant tonight he may be young for his age but lets see what he's got!" Tadashi looked up in curiosity wondering just how young this kid was and why he was battling but when he noticed he was in shock. At the side of the ring stood Hiro holding his arms in the air with a smile on his face as the crowd cheered while other booed. Tadashi ran to Hiro and grabbed his arm. Hiro turned in fear as he faced his brother.

"Hiro what are you doing, you don't even have a bot, you cant fight!" he yelled over the music. Hiro looked down at his feet and so did Tadashi. A little make shift robot that looked like it was put together form old bot parts sat by Hiro's feet. Hiro looked back up in Tadashi's eyes.

"I made it." He said. Tadashi looked back at the bot then back to Hiro.

"How are you going to control it?!" He asked. Hiro pulled out a little controller that had been left behind in an old fight.

"Please Tadashi. Just let me try." Hiro begged. Tadashi tightened his grip on Hiros arm.

"Hey kid you cant be by the players when they fight." The announcer said to Tadashi as he grabbed ahold of Tadashi's shoulder and tugged him away from Hiro. Hiro sat down on the mat after placing his bot in the center of the ring. He looked into the crowd to find Tadashi who was oddly stuck between to husky men he looked uncomfortable until he noticed Hiro staring at him. He slightly raised his arm and gave a little smile. Hiro perked up in his seat and looked at his opponent. She was skinny and wore a black tank top and black pants with boots that had little spicks on the end of the toes. She looked like she was about twenty five maybe older, but hiro didn't really care about how she looked he was trying to see if he could find any weaknesses in her eyes that could help him win.

"Ready fighters?" The announcer asked looking at both competitors for the 'ok' nod.

"FIGHT!" the lady opponent was quick to the draw. Her bot got to its feet and saw heading for Hiro's bot. Hiro began to panic as he started to get his bot up which seemed to take a few extra seconds. Tadashi watched in fear as Hiro's little bot was lifted off the ground and thrown to the side of the ring.

"Go Hiro!" Tadashi began to yell, and the men next to him looked slightly shocked that he could yell that loud. Hiro noticed the cheering from Tadashi and began to push buttons as fast as he could hoping that by winning the fight Tadashi would accept Hiro's new love for bot fighting and think of it as just a game. Hiro used some moves Tadashi had seen on TV. Before and it wasn't to long before Hiro was starting to fight like a pro and was beating the girls robot. He used his claw hand to bend her robots arm so that it was disabled and took the opportunity to grab her robots he'd and tear it off, winning the battle. Hiro jumped to his feet and looked up at Tadashi how was also to his feet cheering.

"Looks like we have a winner," the announcer grabbed Hiro's arm and raised it in the air causing the already shocked crowd to cheer. Tadashi ran to Hiro's side and gave him a hug.

"Now can we finally go home," Tadashi asked. "Some of these people give me the creeps.

"Yeah." Tadashi had never seen Hiro happier in his life it was a little bit of a disappointment for Tadashi to know he never made Hiro this happy. As they began there decent out of through the crowd Hiro got pats on the backs and people saying how he should stay and fight, but Tadashi was done with this for the night and just wanted to get home and sleep. When they got home Aunt Cass was sitting in the café.

"Where were you guys I was about to come looking for you guys." She jumped out of her chair and gave them both a huge hug.

"Sorry Aunt Cass" they said while hugging her back.

"We got caught up in playing a game at the park." She looked down at Hiro and smiled.

"Did you win this time Hiro?" she stroked his cheek.

"Yeah. I did It was so awesome you should have seen me Aunt Cass." Hiro bragged but Tadashi nudged Hiro giving him a look that told him to keep the fight a secret.

"Well that's good. You guys should go to bed it's already nine." Aunt Cass walked with them to the apartment and made sure this time they went up to there bedroom. Once they were alone Hiro ran over to Tadashi and gave him a big hug.

" Thank you Tadashi."

"For what?" he asked while patting his back. Hiro looked up and Tadashi could see the pure happiness in his eyes.

"For letting me bot fight." He tightened his hug and buried his head in to Tadashi's chest.

"you welcome HIro." Tadashi gave Hiro's head a kiss. Tadashi lifted Hiro up and set him on to the bed.

"Goodnight Onee-chan." Hiro curled into a ball and drifted into a blissful sleep

"Goodnight Hiro" Tadashi said and walked over to his side of the room and closed the divider half way. He gave one quick glance at Hiro and crawled in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok I finished it and hopefully it's decent, sorry that it's so long I was thinking of making it into two chapters but decided not to. Thank you person who helped me clarify onee from onii I kind of figured I was doing something wrong and it was a little awkward after you told me, I couldn't help but laugh. Hope you all had a good Christmas and got a ton of gifts.\(O v O)**

It was two day's before Christmas and Hiro was now 11 years old and in high school with Tadashi. Everything seemed fine when he started going to the same school but as more students noticed his age the more he got bullied and that meant the more Tadashi would have to save him. Hiro was happy that it was finally winter break and school wouldn't start for another week and a half, Tadashi on the other hand was sad though because he didn't get to see any of his friends. Knowing Tadashi actually missed someone besides him made Hiro kind of jealous. All his life he has been used to Tadashi being around giving him all the attention he needed, but now that they are older and both into two different things, they had slowly started to drift apart. It was early morning when Tadashi talking on the phone awaked Hiro. He pretended to be asleep to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Yeah, I think he will love his present." Tadashi spoke to the person on the phone. "No he doesn't know what it is." Hiro perked up and got excited. He didn't even know Tadashi still thought of getting him a present, now that Hiro is close to being a preteen he was getting more and more difficult to get gifts for as his Aunt Cass said at least.

"Hmm no Hiro is still asleep." Tadashi turned and looked towards Hiro who quickly closed his eyes. Hopefully he closed them soon enough before Tadashi would notice.

"Hold on a sec I think Hiro's awake." _Crap he noticed._ Hiro thought and heard Tadashi walk over to his bed and sat next to Hiro.

"Hey you awake?" Tadashi nudged on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro opened his eyes pretending to have just woken up and yawned.

"Yeah, Tadashi?" He got up pretending to rub his eyes.

"I was just wondering if you were awake. You can go back to sleep if you won't." he rub Hiro's head.

"Nah, I think I'll get up now." He pushed Tadashi's hand away and got out of bed.

"Where you going." Tadashi asked as hiro began to walk down the stairs.

"To the bathroom why you want to follow?" Hiro joked, and walked out of Tadashi's sight only to stop halfway down the rest of the steps. He silently waited for Tadashi to finish his conversation.

"Yeah he's gone." Tadashi paused waiting for a response. "Don't worry I don't think he was awake" Hiro really wanted to know if Tadashi had gotten him a present or not and was dying to know what it was. Maybe it was new parts to build another bot, or maybe it was a new computer so he could work faster and download more. There was a list of possibilities running through his head until he came back to focus on what Tadashi was saying.

"Ok ill see you guys later around ten thirty… bye." Tadashi hung up the phone and began walking towards the steps Hiro got to his feet and pretended like he just got back from the bathroom. It seemed a little strange though as he was smiling.

"Have a good time in the bathroom?" Tadashi laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, wouldn't you like to know." Tadashi made a disgusted face.

"No dude that's your private business." They passed each other on the steps and Hiro ran over and jumped onto his bed.

"Tadashi still gets me presents!" He said to Mochi who was just enjoying the warm spot Hiro had left until now. Hiro grabbed the heavy cat and had him face him. "I bet you wished Tadashi bought you gifts." He bragged to the sleepy eyed cat.

"Meow." Mochi just wanted to be put down.

"That's what I thought well that's to bad cause he loves me more." He plopped the cat onto the bed and lay down next to him. "I can't wait for Christmas."

" Why cant you?" Hiro jumped when he heard Aunt Cass speak. He didn't even know she had entered the room. He sat up in his bed to face her.

"Do you know if Tadashi is getting me a present this year?" Hiro used his big puppy dog eyes hoping it would cox her to tell him. She looked around the room franticly.

"I-i don't know." She slurred her words. " What ever gave you that idea?" she placed her left arm on her hip trying to seem natural. Hiro smirked. She had just given everything away with that small gesture.

"I don't know I was just kind of hoping he would this year."

"Well I wouldn't be able to tell you." She laughed and walked down the stairs. "I love you Hiro don't worry about Christmas if Tadashi really loved you, which he does he would get you a ton of gifts." She quickly ran down the stairs. Hiro couldn't help but laugh at how his Aunt Cass couldn't hide a secret well.

Aunt Cass ran up to Tadashi who was looking in the fridge for something to eat. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"He knows." She practically yelled. Tadashi's jaw dropped and he looked up in the direction of his room.

"No. How?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know, but when I came upstairs just now he asked me if you were planning on getting him anything." Tadashi looked at Aunt Cass knowing she probably gave him a hint without realizing she had.

"It's ok. I'll just have to look for a different angle around this." Tadashi sighed and ran his hands through his dark brown hair.

"I'm sorry." She looked disappointed in herself.

"It's ok Aunt Cass." He placed his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. She looked back up at him and gave him a hug. She let go and walked away to prepare for the day. Tadashi headed up the stairs to his and Hiros room.

"Hey bone head." He walked past Hiro who was playing with Mochi who didn't seem happy about being a toy.

"Hey." He looked up with a slightly evil glint in his eyes.

"So what's up? Got any plans for inventing anything today?" Tadashi asked. Hiro looked at his brother.

"Not really. I was planning on having a lazy day." He chuckled as the fat cat squirmed in his hands.

"Ok, while I'm going out for a little bit so ill be back later." He got up and grabbed some clothes from his dresser.

" What late Christmas shopping?" Hiro pretended to joke. Tadashi gave him a glare that Hiro probably would have noticed if he wasn't playing with the cat.

"No it's personal business." Hiro looked up at Tadashi In curiosity.

"Like what?" He questioned trying to get Tadashi to crack.

"It's nothing important." Tadashi walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sure it isn't." Hiro mumbled under his breathe. Within a few minutes Hiro could here Aunt Cass saying good-bye to Tadashi and the ringing of the cafés door opening and closing. He jumped out of his bed and looked out the window. Tadashi climbed into the side door of a small van and they drove off. Hiro turned back to his bed and was about to go back to sleep before he realized that Tadashi might have some catalogs or magazines of Hiro's possible gift ideas. He walked over to Tadashi's half of the room and began his search. He looked under the bed first then through the dresser, and even in and behind all his books. He was about to give up until he looked in Tadashi's desk. Right on top of a stack of paper was a little scrap looking book with the title gift ideas for Hiro. He picked it up out of the draw and flipped to the first page. It was filled with little cut out's and of bot parts and tools to build them with. He turned to the second page that had a few cut outs of sweatshirts and other clothing pieces Hiro took a liking to. Hiro wasn't as amused with the clothing part but the bot part and tools he liked. Hiro turned to what felt like the last page and found computer parts used to upgrade software, also new keyboards since the one Hiro had was starting to get beaten up from him using it so much. He was really getting excited now so excited that he began to run softly around the room in joy. He couldn't wait for Tadashi to walk into the room while trying to hide bags of presents for Hiro. He could imagine it clearly. Tadashi would poke his head around the corner to see if he was paying attention and if he was he would tell Hiro to look away even tough he knew that Hiro would just sit on his bed or chair and stare at Tadashi making it difficult for him to keep a secret as he awkwardly walks past trying to hid them behind his skinny body and failing miserably. Hiro laughed and covered himself in his warm blanket and turned on the TV.

It must have been a few hours later when Hiro awoke from his warm nap. He heard the TV still playing and the murmuring of people in the café. He looked at the clock, it was already two thirty when he last looked it was around ten. He sat up in bed and looked to see if Tadashi had came home. His room was empty and neat except for the draw Hiro had left open. He got out of bed and headed down the stairs to the living room no one was in there but that was normal. He pulled on a sweatshirt and headed down to the café.

"Hey Aunt Cass." Hiro yawned as he walked up to her. She was busy but looked over to him.

"Hey honey. Finally awake?" she asked. Hiro looked around trying to find Tadashi seeing if maybe he was helping her run the floor. There was no sign of him.

"Where's Tadashi?"

"He left a couple hours ago I haven't seen him yet." Hiro looked down in disappointment he was hoping if Tadashi had been down here that he could run back upstairs and look for his gifts.

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know do you want to call him?" She walked over to the phone and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. She wrote down Tadashi's number and the numbers of the friends he was with and handed him the phone.

"Don't forget to bring it back." She walked past him to finish her work. Hiro climbed the stairs back up to his room and sat on his bed. Did he really want to call Tadashi it couldn't be to long before he gets home, right? Hiro looked out the window at the cloudy sky. He grabbed the phone and started punching in Tadashi's number. It ringed four times before Tadashi finally answered.

"Hey sorry Aunt Cass it took me forever to find Hiro's gifts." Hiro paused then began laughing and fell back onto the floor while listening to Tadashi question in confusion on which he was really talking to. Hiro caught his breath and whipped away his tears from laughing so hard.

"It's me Hiro."

"Please tell me its you Aunt Cass pretending to be Hiro." Tadashi sighed. Hiro chuckled.

"Nope." Hiro was happy that his brother just messed up majorly. "So Tadashi did you find all the gifts needed?" he joked. Tadashi groaned in regret. How could he mess up so badly? He thought.

" Um well it will be about twenty minutes or s before I get home then you will know." Hiro jumped to his feet and ran around the room. He stopped in his tracks and cleared his throat and acted like he didn't really care.

"Yeah I guess."

"I'll see you soon then." Tadashi was also trying to act natural as he said goodbye. Hiro put down the phone and ran down to the apartments living room where he jumped onto the couch, scaring poor Mochi so badly that he probably lost one of his nine lives.

"MOCHI!" he yelled. "He just gave away everything. He thought that I was Aunt Cass and said that it took him a long time to find my gifts!" Hiro began to laugh at Tadashi's mistake again and rolled on to the floor.

"Yes I can't wait!" Hiro yelled. He got to his feet and ran to the window trying to see if Tadashi was getting home soon. There were people walking up and down the streets doing their last minute shopping. He sat down on the couch and listened for Aunt Cass to yell Tadashi's name as he walks into the café. It wasn't until a half hour later that Tadashi walked into the café. He listened to Aunt Cass talk to him but couldn't make out the words. Tadashi walked up the stairs and into the living room. Hiro jumped out of his seat and walked up to Tadashi.

"Where are the bags?" Hiro looked around in disappointment seeing that Tadashi had nothing in his hands.

"Don't worry you will get them on Christmas." He pat Hiro's head and walked away. Hiro felt like crying he got really excited about seeing Tadashi trying to hide the gifts from him and to try and get a look at the bags while he slept. Now all that was over.

"You can put those over there Wasabi." Hiro could here Aunt Cass talking to someone. Hiro tried to figure out who would name there child Wasabi then he realized that Tadashi had a friend named Wasabi at least he thought he did. Hiro ran to the window and looked down to a little van parked just outside the café. It was the same car Tadashi had climbed into earlier. Hiro walked down stairs to the café hoping that he may get a look at whom the driver was. When he looked in the café there was no one around who really looked like they could be friends with his nerdy brother. He expected some one who liked comics and wore glasses or was into completely different things then him. He walked up to his Aunt Cass behind the counter.

"Who's wasabi?" he asked as he tugged her sleeve. She lifted her arm and pointed to the African American sitting in the corner of the café sipping his drink. He looked a little like a neat freak with the way he had rearranged the silver ware and condiments. Hiro wasn't to fond of people like him he could find stuff just as easy even with it all being a mess, so he decided that he wasn't even going to bother with talking to him about what Aunt Cass had him carry in and walked back up to his room.

"Hey, Hiro." Tadashi was standing in front of his desk with the draw still wide open. Hiro had forgotten to close it. He looked over at his bed and there on his pillow sat the little book with the cutouts. Hiro stopped in his tracks and looked back up at Tadashi. He was giving Hiro the glare that he usually uses when he says that what Hiro did was unbelievable. He gave an awkward smile and walked back down the stairs hoping Tadashi wasn't going to say anything else.

"Were you going through my desk today?" Hiro turned and looked at him.

"No Mochi must have some how opened it."

"And took out a little book?" Hiro chuckled and ran down the stairs.

"Get back here, Hiro!" Tadashi chased after him into the apartment living room. Hiro was about to make it into the bathroom so he could lock the door on him but Tadashi tackled him to the ground making a huge thud as they hit the floor.

"What were you doing in there, Hiro?" Tadashi had Hiro in a headlock and was tickling his side with his free hand.

"Nothing!" Hiro began laughing and kicking, trying to break free.

"Were you trying to find something?"

"I was just curious!"

"Sure you were did you hear me on the phone this morning?" Tadashi turned Hiro around so that Hiro's feet were facing himself; he grabbed both Hiro's feet into one hand and raised his other one preparing to tickle.

"No Tadashi, stop please!" Hiro begged while trying to free his feet from Tadashi's grip. Tadashi began to tickle his feet causing Hiro to laugh uncontrollably. His body jerked and he tried to roll around hoping to loosen the grip enough to make an escape but it wasn't working. "How could I not have heard you on the phone this morning. You were talking pretty loud."

" I was not." Tadashi stopped tickling him giving him a chance to catch his breathe and stop laughing enough to speak.

"You're right you weren't." Hiro giggled and Tadashi continued to tickle him. After Tadashi realized Hiro was laughing so hard that no noise came out he stopped let him go and walked away with a scowl. Hiro lay on the floor for a minute waiting to relax enough to get up. He walked back up to his room over to Tadashi.

"So what did you get me?" He said as He looked at Tadashi with a smirk.

"You'll just have to wait until Christmas. Have fun with torchering yourself trying to figure out what it is." Hiro's jaw dropped slightly not expecting his older brother to say that. He was right though since he wouldn't know for another day it was going to kill him. Hiro began to pout and make fake crying sounds. Hopefully Tadashi at least didn't know him well enough to tell if he's faking or not.

"Not gonna work on me this time I know when you are really crying and just faking it." Tadashi was really standing his ground with this one and it didn't seem like Hiro was going to win.

"Fine you win then." Hiro sat at his desk pouting. "Can't you at least give me a hint?" he spun his chair around and looked at Tadashi.

"No Hiro now stop asking."

"Why can't you just give me a hint?" Hiro was about to cry. He could feel his chest tighten and tears swell in his eyes he hated feeling this way. He felt like a child. Tadashi looked up and noticed Hiro's pain.

"Come on Hiro does it really bother you that much?" Tadashi walked over to him and was about to put his hand on his shoulder before he rudely smacked it away and turned around trying to hide to fact that he was seconds away from crying.

"I didn't know you still got me gifts." Hiro's voice cracked as the tightening in his chest now spread to his throat.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm getting older and everyone says that as kids get older, the less and less gifts they get!"

"But Hiro I'm your only brother and family member besides Aunt Cass who still get you gifts." Tadashi wrapped his arms over Hiro's shoulders and around his neck.

"But Onii-chan is older and has friends he shouldn't still be getting gifts for his little pest of a brother."

"Were brothers we have to stick together." Hiro couldn't hold back crying anymore the tears flew from eyes and landed on Tadashi's arms making wet spots on his sleeve.

"So let me get this straight, Hiro the only reason your crying is because you thought I didn't care enough about you to get you gifts this year?" Hiro nodded his head. Suddenly Tadashi began shaking like he was shivering. Hiro turned his head around and noticed that his older brother was laughing at him.

"Wh-whats so funny?" Hiro snapped.

"Your just so cute." His grip on Hiro tightened and he buried his head into the dip of Hiro's neck leading to his shoulder. Hiro didn't know what to say anymore he looked around the room for a reason to break free from Tadashi's cuddling. How did it end up like this? Hiro thought. All that was suppose to happen was Hiro finding out his gifts. Tadashi let go before Hiro was going to bring up the excuse he thought in his head.

"You know that little scrap book thing?" Hiro turned and faced his brother.

"Yeah."

"Some of your gifts are in there."

"I already knew that." Hiro looked at his brother like he was stupid.

"Can you wait until Christmas, for me?" Tadashi begged. Hiro wasn't fond of letting his brother win but gave in anyways just to end this weird conversation.

"Fine." Hiro sighed and walked away. He waited patiently for Christmas and as Hiro had promised he got through the next day. It was Christmas morning and hiro was so excited to open his gifts he jumped out of bed and ran over to Tadashi who was silently sleeping and jumped onto his bed.

"Get up nerd. It's Christmas morning you know what that means right?" Tadashi sat up and stretched out his arms.

"Yeah I know. But you can't open them yet." Hiro pouted as Tadashi lifted him off the bed and got up.

"Why not?" Hiro chased after him as he walked down the stairs.

"Because Aunt Cass wants to have us open them after dinner tonight."

"What why?!" Tadashi turned around and face Hiro with his hand on the bathroom door.

"Because that's how Aunt Cass wants today to be. Are you planning on coming in here with me or can I go to the bathroom in peace?" Hiro glared up at Tadashi and walked away. It seemed to take forever before he got to open his gifts because all day they were making dinner and helping Aunt Cass with a few decoration that had come loose some how. The dinner was great for just three people Hiro didn't think he was going to live to see dessert but he did barely and when the time came he finally got to open his gifts. It was everything he was hoping for. Tadashi had gotten him both bot parts and tools and also got him a navy blue sweatshirt, which was ok but not the best. Hiro felt a little upset that he didn't get a new computer but he remembered that Tadashi doesn't exactly have all the money in the world so he went with what he had gotten.

"Thank you Aunt Cass." Hiro gave her a hug after having to help throw away all the wrapping paper and clean up the dishes. She squeezed him and gave a kiss to the top of his head.

"Your welcome sweetie." She let him go and Hiro walked upstairs plopping onto his bed feeling happy. Tadashi walked into the room and looked over at his brother.

"So were the presents good?" He asked as he sat on his bed. Hiro sat up looking at all the gifts he had gotten that were resting by his desk.

"Yeah it was good." He walked over to Tadashi and sat next to him. "So what are you going to get me next year?"Hiro chuckled.

"I don't know maybe nothing next time." He gave Hiro a soft nudged telling him that he was lying.

"So did you have a good Christmas Tadashi?"

"Yeah I did." He looked at Hiro and could see the happiness in his eyes from the gifts he had gotten him. He felt proud that this time he was the cause of Hiro's happiness instead of a bot fight like last time. Tadashi pulled Hiro in for a hug and Hiro accepted it giving his brother a hug back.

"Goodnight Tadashi." Tadashi felt Hiro sink into his arms like he was falling asleep.

"Hiro I'm not going to carry you to your bed."

"That's ok ill just sleep here tonight then. Like I used to do." Hiro new that Tadashi missed the days when they were little and slept in the same bed after there parents died. This would be Tadashi's gift from Hiro. Tadashi accepted the gift and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Hiro." Tadashi rested back on his pillow and grabbed the blanket covering the both of them up. Hiro placed himself on Tadashi's belly and drifted to sleep. Soon after Hiro had fallen asleep Tadashi was too. Making this the perfect Christmas night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok so in this one both Hiro and Tadashi are younger because I just love making stories involving a younger Hiro also there is a very young Mochi too. I hope you enjoy, please R/R.**

It was late at night when Tadashi was awoken by being shaken. He already knew who it was so he slides over in his bed and provided room for his little brother. He struggled at first trying to get on the bed until he grabbed his older brothers shoulder for support. Tadashi felt Hiro snuggle up to his back as he covered himself up. He felt that maybe Hiro was just going to go back to bed until he felt him tapping on the back of his head.

"Hey, Dashi." Hiro whispered. Tadashi made a small groan in annoyance and rolled over to face his little brother.

"Yeah hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"I had a bad dream." He began to shake slightly and Tadashi knew that his little brother was now crying.

"Was it that bad?" Tadashi asked. Hiro nodded his head. "What was it about?" Tadashi knew this wasn't a very good question to be asking a four year old since it would just make him more upset. Hiro snuggled deep into Tadashi's chest.

"Aunt Cass was mad at me for eating a cookie without asking and said that I could never ever have one again." He sniffled. Tadashi couldn't help but laugh at his brother.

"Is that all?" Tadashi tried asking through his laughter.

"No because then you agreed with her and said that I could never eat anything again." He was now full out sobbing into Tadashi's chest. "And then after I became skin and bones I died while you two laughed at me." His sobs became more violent. Tadashi hugged him closer and rubbed soothingly up and down his back while making shh sounds.

"Don't worry Hiro I won't ever force you to stop eating." He rested his face into Hiro's crazy hair. Hiro slowly began to stop shaking and Tadashi thought that maybe he had gone to sleep.

"If that's true Dashi," Hiro started and Tadashi figured what was coming next. "Can I have a cookie then?" Tadashi felt his guilt for Hiro fade as it was replaced with annoyance. Tadashi removed the blankets startling Hiro as the cold air hugged his body. His older brother reached down and grabbed his arm pulling him out of bed.

"Where we going Dashi?" Tadashi remained silent as they slowly walked down the stairs avoiding the creaky parts of the steps. They walked into the kitchen and Tadashi climbed on to the counter reaching to open the cabinet door and pulling out two cookies from the jar Aunt Cass tried to hide from them. He got down and handed one to Hiro who accepted it by taking a huge bite out of it as soon as he got it into his little hands. Tadashi laughed at how his brother ate cookies because Hiro would first always eat the outside then save the center for last. They were just about finished with there cookies when they heard the door to their Aunts room creak open they quickly ducked behind the counter peaking around to see if Aunt Cass was coming out for a late night snack like them. When they looked though there was no one standing in the doorway they looked down at the bottom and there slowly crawling its way out to the living room was a small white ball of fur.

"Its just Mochi." Hiro whispered and stood up walking up to the cat trying not to startle it. Mochi was so little that he even fit perfectly in Hiro's hand. The little cat mewed as he gripped his claws into Hiro's shirt trying to make sure that he would stay safe. The little cat yawned in Hiro's face and rested his head down in Hiro's hand.

"We should get back to bed." Tadashi said shrugging his head in the direction of there room. Hiro looked at the small kitten in his hands.

"Can we bring him with?" Hiro used his big eyes to crack his older brother into letting him.

"Fine lets just get upstairs quickly." They quietly ran upstairs. Tadashi crawled back in bed and left a spot for Hiro to crawl into but he was having trouble getting in since he was still carrying the little cat. Tadashi reached down and lifted Hiro into bed. He slowly set Mochi down in between them after they covered and settled in the blankets.

"Thank you Tadashi for the cookie." Hiro said as he petted the cat.

"Your welcome knuckle head."

"Will we always be close like how we are now?" Hiro questioned.

"Of course we will be bonehead." Tadashi petted Hiro's head.

"Promise?" Tadashi chuckled.

"Yes Hiro. Now try and get some sleep."

"Ok. Love you Dashi." Hiro said through a yawn.

"Love you too Hiro." It was quiet and soon Tadashi could hear Hiro's breathing becoming deeper and shallower. Tadashi figured this was the best time to try and sleep so he closed his eyes and began drifting off. There was a sound of a camera click and a flash and Tadashi's eyes flew open. He looked up to see his Aunt Cass leaning over laughing quietly. Tadashi looked over at Hiro who had the cat snuggled up right to his chest while lying on his older brothers stomach.

"I was just looking for Mochi." She laughed and snuck out of the room.

"Wait Aunt Cass did you just" but before he could finish he heard the door close and laughter coming from the other side. She was never going to let Tadashi or Hiro live this down. They will bring friends over and she will show them the pictures saying they were soo close and cute when they were little. Tadashi sighed and rested his head back down into his pillow. Hopefully this time he will be able to sleep he thought. He looked down at Hiro and noticed that Mochi was awake looking back at him. He couldn't help but give the kitten a small pet but shortly regretted it after the little cat stretched out his paws digging his claws into Hiro's neck. Hiro flinched but rested back in to place. Hiro looked so cute cuddling the cat and his brother. Aunt Cass better make me a copy of that picture. Tadashi thought and chuckled as he went back to sleep. It was nearly noon when Hiro had woken up and noticed he was alone in the room. He slowly crawled out of bed still sleepy and walked down to the kitchen to get a cup of milk. He was about to go back upstairs when he heard what sounded like his Aunt and Tadashi laughing. They were both sitting on the couch looking at something on Aunt Cass's phone screen.

"Hey. What you guys looking at?" they both jumped when Hiro asked. His Aunt turned her head and looked at him with a big smile.

"Hey Hiro how did you sleep?" she giggled. Hiro was getting suspicious so looked at his brother for help understanding what she was laughing at him for but he gave him the same creepy look.

"What are you guys looking at?" Hiro walked over to the other side of his Aunt and grabbed her phone. On the screen was a picture of him lying on his older brothers stomach while Mochi was resting peacefully in Hiro's arms. All three of them seemed to be asleep so she must have token it last night. While of course she had Hiro thought. He was in the same pajamas as he's in right now. Hiro's expression was slightly disappointed and annoyed at his Aunt.

"Tadashi did you know about this?" Hiro yelled. Tadashi looked at Hiro and couldn't help but to laugh at how cute he looked when mad. Its always cute when little kids get angry. He thought.

"I kind of did, right after she took the picture I woke up but before I could stop her she ran out of the room laughing." Hiro looked at his Aunt then back to his brother.

"Why didn't you chase after her?" Hiro questioned.

"Well because I didn't want to wake you up by moving."

"I would have rather been woken up and tried helping you then have her keep it for so long." Tadashi laughed at Hiro as he scolded Tadashi.

"It's ok Hiro." His Aunt said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No its not you probably already posted it on the Internet or something." He yelled and shrugged his shoulder to remove her hand.

"No I just posted it to my lucky cat café website." She laughed. "The caption was my nephews are soo cute. We should be getting some people coming in asking where you two are and if they can see you." Hiro's face turned red in embarrassment and he ran up stairs yelling how everyone in his family was mean. Tadashi laughed with his Aunt at how gullible and cute he was.

"Did you really do that?" he asked making sure what she told Hiro wasn't true.

"No I just wanted to tease him some more." She said.

"Nice." Tadashi laughed.

Hiro crawled in to his bed and stuffed his face in his pillow to hide his tears of embarrassment. Why did she have to do that and why didn't he stop her? He thought. The rest of the day was filled with Hiro being teased by his Aunt and luckily Tadashi was also teased and hiding in his room because he thought people would notice him from his Aunts 'blog post'.

**A/N It was a bit short but I thought it was pretty good. (^ V ^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg thank you so much to all the followers/favorites and reviews I always get really nervous when I get a review so I have my friends read them before me and tell me if it was something positive lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter I didn't really go over it to make sure it sounded good so if it doesn't that's one reason why besides that I suck.**

Today was the day. Tadashi thought as he slowly climbed out of bed. He looked at Hiro's bed. He seemed to be asleep so Tadashi walked past and crept down the stairs and met up with his Aunt in the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said as Tadashi walked to the sink and washed his hands.

"Good morning. Do you have everything ready for today?" he asked while drying off his hands.

"Yep." she smiled and stepped aside revealing cooking ingredients all along the counter. Tadashi smiled and began helping her put the mixes together.

It was about nine thirty when Hiro was woken by the sweet scent of cake. He didn't think much of it at first since they live right above a café filled with sweets until he heard Tadashi and Aunt Cass yelling about how the some frosting fell on the floor. He wondered at first what they would be doing with frosting and it suddenly hit him like a bomb. It was his birthday! He jumped out of bed with a small thud. He paused before moving just in case his brother or Aunt heard him get up and walked to the staircase.

"Aunt Cass we should hurry he could be up any second." Tadashi said. Hiro really wanted to walk down the stairs and see what they were up to but decided not to since the steps would most likely creak and because he kind of wanted to wait till later. He walked back to his bed and sat in it listening to the two of them murmuring about other things for today that needed to be done. It was about ten minutes later when he heard the stairs creak. He dove under the covers and pretended to be asleep. He could here the footsteps walk up to his bedside and a hand was slowly placed on his shoulder.

"Hiro." Tadashi whispered and gently shook him. He rolled over and faced his brother.

"Yeah Tadashi?" Hiro asked trying to pretend to have just awoken.

"Come down stairs." He ruffled Hiro's hair and walked down the stairs. He waited for his brother to leave before he jumped out of bed with a victory leap and hopped down the stairs. When he reached the living room he was shocked to see the decorations. There were little robot figures placed along the counters in the kitchen and streamer's hanging from the ceiling with balloons placed perfectly around the room.

"Happy Birthday Hiro!" Aunt Cass and Tadashi yelled at the same time. Aunt Cass gave him a hug and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow how long did all this take you guys?" Hiro asked while walking up to Tadashi.

"Well for the decorations it wasn't very long but for your cake though was a different story." He laughed.

"Where is the cake?" Hiro asked looking around for it.

"Aunt Cass wanted to surprise you with it after we eat." Hiro pouted but was soon to his normal self when his Aunt came back with a big plate full of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Here you go Hiro, a birthday breakfast made just for you." She announced as she set the plate on the table.

"Yes my favorite." Hiro ran to the table a sat down. He stabbed his fork into three of the pancakes and dragged them on to his plate. Aunt Cass sat down smiling at how hiro gulped down the food. Tadashi walked over and joined them.

"So Hiro how do you feel about going to a amusement park?" Tadashi asked waiting for a reaction. Hiro dropped his fork and he looked from his Aunt back to Tadashi.

"Are you guys for real?" he yelled.

"Yes." Hiro's face light up with a smile and he ran out of his chair up the stairs. Aunt Cass and Tadashi looked at each other in confusion as they listened to the thumping and clattering of whatever Hiro was doing. When he came back down he was all dressed in his normal clothing.

"Hiro what are you doing?" Tadashi asked.

"What do you think?" he walked over to Tadashi. "We are going to the amusement park what else?"

"Wait a second Hiro we aren't going right this moment. First you have to open your gifts and eat birthday cake." He stated. Hiro thought for a moment and got a pouty look on his face.

"But I can just do all of that later." He said excited.

"No Hiro we are going to go there afterwards."

"But I if get on the rides and throw up because I ate cake and It all lands on you its gonna be your guys fault." He did have a point their Tadashi thought shuddering at the thought.

"Hiro you're just going to have to wait. We will try and get through everything else quickly before hand." Aunt Cass chimed in. "and since you brought up the point of getting sick if eating cake you can just wait until after wards then." Hiro thought it over and looked up at his Aunt.

"Ok but one thing," he said and she nodded for him to continue. "Tadashi has to go on the biggest roller coaster they have there." Tadashi's eyes opened wide and his mouth slightly dropped open.

"Deal." Aunt Cass shook hands with Hiro and sat back down to finish her breakfast.

"What? No Aunt Cass I can't go on a roller coaster." He yelled in horror.

"Please Tadashi just this one time so we don't have to fight over when we will be going all day?" she asked. His head dropped and he let out a painfully slow sigh. She stood up slightly to whisper in his ear.

"I will give you ten dollars if you do." Tadashi looked at her in shame and agreed. The only reason he did though is to get gas for his moped.

"So when do we start opening the gifts?" Hiro asked while cleaning his plate off. His Aunt and brother looked at him with annoyance and looked back at their food still sitting on their plates.

"Oh so after you finish. Got it." He chuckled as he got their hints. They all headed downstairs to the café after the dishes were clean and the food was gone. Hiro looked at the table sitting in front of them. It had presents all over it. Hiro's face lite up with a smile and he ran over ready to tear the paper away as fast as possible before Tadashi had grabbed the hood of his sweat shirt.

"Wait Hiro." He said shrugging his had in the direction of where their Aunt Cass once stood.

"Where did she go?" Hiro asked. Right after he finished his question she came running back into the room.

"Sorry had to get my phone to take some pictures." She held up her phone ready to witness the murder of beautiful wrapping. Hiro turned back to the table and tore open the first present he got his hands on. When he opened it though he wasn't too happy since it was just clothing. He turned his head and looked at his brother who pointed at his Aunt trying to keep it a secret. He looked at his Aunt and gave her a smile while saying thanks. He looked back at the table and searched to find the gifts Tadashi had signed. He finally found a purple wrapped box with his brother signature and tore it open hoping that his brother didn't just get him clothing too. When he reveled a white box still tapped in tack he looked at Tadashi in confusion.

"Just open it already bonehead." He said waving his hand. He opened the box only to come to another box. He automatically knew what was going on here. It was the gift-wrapping trick they used on children to make them mad because every time they opened a new box they would reach another, repeating the process over again until they came to a sad disappointing end.

"Tadashi that's just not right." He said glaring at his brother who was starting to giggle. "You do know I'm not going to play this game right?" he pushed the box over to the back of the other gifts.

"C'mon Hiro I promise its not like the ones you see on T.V. there is a ending and its actually a good one." He pleaded. Hiro sighed and picked back up the box. He must have unwrapped about five or six more boxes before he came to one that looked promising. He tore away the wrapping showing a gift card at the bottom of the box for a local bot-building store. He looked back at Tadashi in surprise. Mainly that he gave Hiro the chance to build another bot that he was probably going to destroy or get stolen at a bot fight.

"It's enough to get you parts for a new little bot." he said.

"Thanks Tadashi." He just kept looking at the card in surprise.

"Your welcome bone head."

"Ok Hiro, now the rest." His Aunt was getting impatient waiting for him to stop being so mesmerized by his brother gift. It was nearly one thirty when they had finally got into their Aunts truck and headed for the amusement park. Hiro was sitting in the middle wiggling in his seat while his brother had gone pale and his face was filled with worry about which gut hurling ride Hiro was going to drag him on. They pulled up in the parking lot and climbed out of the truck. When they entered the park Hiro went running for the biggest ride they had.

"Wait Hiro before we go on that one don't you think we should hit some of the other ones?" Tadashi asked trying to get his brother to agree.

"Why are you scared?" Hiro joked.

"No it's cause I want you to enjoy other rides before we go on this one." He said. " Or else we will get on and have to leave right afterwards." Hiro looked at him with curiosity.

"Why?" Tadashi sighed he didn't want to have to explain this while being in public.

"Because I might get sick. And if I do we will have to go home." Hiro looked sad but snapped out of it when he saw a cotton candy machine. He took his brothers arm and dragged him over with him.

"Can you get me cotton candy?" He used his big brown eyes to beg.

"Sure." He dug in his pocket for money and Hiro jumped in joy.

"Would you like to add gummy bears?" The man behind the machine asked. Hiro's mouth dropped and Tadashi could swear he saw him drool a little.

"You can do that?" Hiro asked while yelling.

"Of course we just use smaller gummy bears so they don't weigh the cotton candy down to much." Hiro looked at Tadashi with a big smile. He shrugged his shoulders and handed the man the money that was needed. When Hiro got the sweet in his hands he didn't know if he wanted to eat it or save it forever. Aunt Cass noticed his dilemma and chuckled.

"Hey Hiro let me take a picture of you with it." She offered holding up her camera. He nodded his head and awkwardly posed with the cotton candy. The camera clicked and she showed Hiro the picture he brooded at his tooth gap but became distracted with eating it.

They went on a few rides. Sometimes together on the silly ones but on the ones that would cause any sort of throwing up or dizziness, Aunt Cass and Tadashi would let Hiro go by himself. It made Hiro slightly sad that no one wanted to ride the rides he liked, but kept the thought of Tadashi coming with him on the roller coaster made it better.

It was starting to get late and Aunt Cass was getting tired they were planning on heading home in the next half hour which was ok with Hiro since the only ride left that he was interested in was the roller coaster. Tadashi knew that this was coming up all day so he physically and mentally prepared himself hoping to have the outcome he thought a little better. They stood in line for about twenty minutes before they finally reached an open coaster cart for the two of them. Tadashi's hands were becoming clammy and his face was now like how it was on their way here in the truck. The safety bars came down in front of them and Hiro started to giggle like a maniac only making Tadashi more nervous then he already was. The count down began and before it even reached zero they began the incline to the top of a steep drop.

"Hey Tadashi?" Hiro asked. Tadashi slowly turned his head to face his brother.

"Y-yeah?" his voice trembled.

"Thanks. No one ever like to go on the rides I like so I'm glad you came with me on this one it means a lot." Hiro looked away trying to hide his embarrassment. Tadashi suddenly forgot they were almost to the top and was lost in thought about what his brother had just said and recalling the time they spent here. He was right; it must have been boring for him. He looked at Hiro who was getting more and more excited and Tadashi couldn't figure out why until they suddenly plunged to the ground. He screamed in horror not thinking about how they were still on a roller coaster until they took a sharp turn. He could hear their Aunt Cass screaming to his right as they passed the crowd of people observing. His heart seemed like it was going to explode as they went down a few more drops.

"Tttaadaashhi!" Hiro yelled. He looked over at his little brother and noticed that he was starting to turn a light shade of green.

"Are you going to get sick?" he yelled to Hiro. He looked forward scared that Hiro was going to get sick and noticed that they were coming to a loop. He looked over at Hiro who had seemed to go back to normal pigment. Hiro raised his hands as they went through the loop and screamed in joy. When they reached the end Tadashi wobbled a little when getting out of the cart. He looked back at Hiro who seemed to be taking it a bit rougher then he had and reached out to help him. To Tadashi's surprise he did and they walked back to their Aunt. She had a big smile on her face.

"Did you guys hear me cheering?" she asked happily and hopefully.

"Yeah I did." Tadashi said. He looked at Hiro who had his head hung low. "Did you hear Aunt Cass hi-" before Tadashi could finish his sentence Hiro threw up. Aunt Cass and Tadashi both took a small jump back as a normal reaction. Hiro looked back up at the both of them and began to cry.

"T-tadashi." He whined. " I don't feel ok." Tears flooded down his cheeks and he put his head in his hands trying to hide his face. Tadashi walked next to Hiro and wrapped his arm over his shoulder while making soft shushing sounds.

"It's ok were going home now so you can rest then." They were about to exit when Hiro started to fall to the ground luckily Tadashi had already been holding onto Hiro that he didn't fully make contact with it.

"Hiro?" Tadashi lifted Hiro into his arms.

"He passed out?" Aunt Cass asked in shock.

"Yeah he must have just been so tired and weak." Tadashi said. They walked to the truck and went home.

It was the next morning when Hiro had awoken. He looked around a bit dazed and confused but Tadashi filled him in on what had happened.

"I'm sorry." Hiro said and dropped his head in shame.

"It's ok. It really isn't something to feel ashamed of I happens a lot." Tadashi tried reassuring him.

"I'm not sorry about that." Hiro said while sniffling.

"Then why are you sorry?" Tadashi asked.

"Because we didn't get to eat the cake."

"That's ok we can still eat it today as a belated birthday cake." Tadashi rubbed Hiro's back to calm him down.

"Can we eat it for breakfast?" he asked with a small smile. Tadashi chuckled.

"Yeah as long as Aunt Cass is ok with that." They got off Hiro's bed and walked down stairs. They were just in time too because Aunt Cass was getting out eggs for breakfast.

"Hey Aunt Cass. How about instead of eggs for breakfast we eat some of Hiro's cake." Tadashi suggested. She looked at him confused. "Sort of as a belated birthday cake eating thing?" she looked at the eggs and shoved them back into the fridge.

"Sure why not. I'll go get it." She walked down to the café.

"Hiro you might want to sit before you see this." Tadashi said while directing him to the table.

"Why?" he asked looking back at the stairs for Aunt Cass.

"Just trust me you will need to." They sat down at the table and listened to there Aunt slowly make her way up the stairs.

"Do you want some help?" Tadashi offered getting out of his chair preparing to help her. She walked around the corner of the ledge carrying a three layered purple and slightly dark blue frosted cake dusted with clear crystal sprinkles. Hiro was amazed at what the two of them had made at least he thought they had made it.

"Did you guys make this?" he just had to know.

"Yep." Aunt Cass said while setting it in the center of the table.

"Wow I can see what Tadashi meant when he said it took long to make." Hiro's face was in awe and this gave his Aunt the best opportunity to take a picture. Hiro looked at the top of the cake that said happy birthday to his and had little bot figures fighting each other.

"So what do you think?" Tadashi asked. Hiro looked at him happily.

"It's perfect."

"Ok you guys I want a photo before we dig into it." There Aunt said lifting her camera to take the picture. Hiro quickly scooted closer to his brother to make the picture a good one but as soon as it was taken he scooted away. Aunt Cass looked at the photo with satisfaction and went to get plate and silverware.

"Thanks Tadashi this is an amazing cake." Hiro said.

"Yeah I know." He sat up proudly in his seat. Hiro chuckled at his brother for being a dork. Hiro wrapped his arms around Tadashi giving him a hug which Tadashi welcomed with a hug back but let go quickly when they heard their Aunts camera go off again.

"Noo." Hiro screamed. "Delete it." She just laughed at him and began cutting up the cake.

"Aunt Cass send me that picture to me later, please." Tadashi said with a laugh. Hiro looked at him in anger for wanting that picture.

"Here you go Hiro you get a big piece." She handed him a plate that was almost completely covered with the cake. He gladly accepted this as a challenge to prove that since he is now one year older that he could eat big pieces. In the end though he couldn't and admitted defeat.


End file.
